


Twenty-Four Hours

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “But it’syourbirthday.”





	Twenty-Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outsideth3box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "outsideth3box" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“But it’s _your_ birthday,” John protested. “We can postpone this until Beckett clears me.”

Rodney, standing at the foot of his infirmary bed, crossed his arms stubbornly. “Oh, no,” he said. “I was promised a full twenty-four hours to do whatever I wanted with you – and I do not accept this as an appropriate use of your veto.”

“But, I’m…” John tried to sit up, but winced and fell back against his pillow. “All you’d be doing is taking care of me.”

“Yes, exactly,” said Rodney. “And you’re going to let me.”

“Rodney…”

The scientist took a deep breath, uncrossing his arms to rest one hand on John’s knee. “You almost died, John,” he said, softly. “Again. You have a broken arm, three cracked ribs and a sprained ankle, not to mention all those cuts and bruises.”

“ _Rodney_ …”

“Look, I know I’m nobody’s first choice as a caregiver, but you, Sheppard… I just want to bundle you up in bubble wrap and keep you someplace safe and never let anything hurt you again. And most of the time, I can resist doing it, because you’re you and heroic stupidity is your thing and I would never want to change you. But today, right now, this is what I want.”

John blinked at him. “You wanna take care of me? For your _birthday_?”

“I want to take care of you every day,” Rodney corrected. “It’s just that on my birthday, I have the leverage to make you let me.”

“I – okay,” said John.

“Really?” asked Rodney.

The colonel took a deep breath. “Yes,” he said. “I don’t – I’m not good at being dependent, Rodney, and I don’t think I know how to be taken care of. But, for you, I can try.”

Rodney grinned and kissed him, gently. “Best present ever.”

THE END


End file.
